powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Himitsu Sentai Gorenger
Missing information I just got a message on Youtube regarding missing information. Goranger In a nutshell, they have two sets of individual weapons. The ones used in the first 42-episodes of Goranger are the Red Bute, Midomerang, Blue Cherry, YTC, and Momo Mirror. Comes with it is the Goranger Storm. Their second set that they get along with their new suit template are New Red Bute, New Midomerang, Ultra Blue Cherry, Ki Sticker, and Momo Card. Comes with that is the Goranger Hurricane. It fails to go into that kind of detail. It treats New Red Bute, New Midomerang, Ultra Blue Cherry like their the same weapons as Red Bute, Midomerang, and Blue Cherry which they aren't really. They're just the weapons they got in their new suit template in the 43rd-episode. It fails to mention that Red Hunter isn't one of those forms that the New Red Bute and Red Bute takes, but an attachment for New Red Bute. It fails to mention the short-lived spear attachment for Ki Sticker and the short-lived Red Punch of the New Red Bute. It fails to mention that the Mido Puncher is actually a transformation of the New Midomerang. It fails to mention that the Goranger Storm eventually changes color depending on who has it, and that it eventually devolopes the ability to do what the Goranger Hurricane is known for (which is to turn into what they're most or least fond of). I may be going ahead of myself, but it treats the Silver Shot and Earring Bombs as individual weapons (which they aren't really). The Silver Shot is like a Ranger Stick that was only given to Aka Ranger. The Earring Bombs are more of along the lines of Jet Icarus's Shot Puncher. Sounds like some major rewriting may be needed. Goranger vs Gorenger I know that the switch from the title "Goranger" to "Gorenger" happened a long time ago, but has an official reason been given for this change? Dont Be a Sad Panda (talk) 21:46, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :It was the way Gorenger was printed on various pieces of Gorenger's arsenal in the show. ::And on merchandise. Gorenger is clearly the official spelling. OK, but isn't it possible that it is just broken english? Dont Be a Sad Panda (talk) 03:02, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :Possible, yes. But the fact that it is on the arsenal and merchandise trumps over broken English as that is what is seen. Hence our using Gorenger instead of Goranger. I would've preferred Goranger personally because it matches other "-ranger" teams, but because it is printed that way in the show and on merchandise, Gorenger is what it has to be. :Could Anyone give prove that the spelling is indeed "Gorenger". you can't just say that's the spelling they use, you need to show prove of it. someone please post a picture of a merch that has the spelling "Gorenger" before you change stuff on this site. Rockara (talk) 18:02, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::There's no need to prove anything. It was printed on their arsenal in the show. Show trumps all else. ::then post a pic of one of the weapons then, it's hard to believe something if you just tell us to watch the show in order to figure out something. show me prove of this spelling. Rockara (talk) 23:08, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Adequate proof was provided, and consensus reached amongst us admins, that the spelling is "Gorenger". That is what the wiki will use. If you want to see images of this spelling, you are welcome to search on Google. However, we do not have to provide proof on demand. ::::I would also caution you on your attitude - talking to someone, especially an admin, like that is a good way to get blocked. ::::i'm just trying to get prove of it, not being rude about it in anyway. but telling a user to go search on google to get real infomation and not from this site is just as rude if not then turn people away from looking into wikis. i did found prove of the spelling though, but i have no idea if it real is spelled this way, why? :::: ::::because the letter where the "e" or the "a" is blocked off. i suppose it's a e but really how can anyone know it's a slanted A or not since it's blocked off. anyways i might be satisfied with what i founded but telling someone to look it up themselves is something that a wiki user shouldn't do. i'm just saying. thank you for your time. Rockara (talk) 23:33, June 24, 2013 (UTC) When you come in to our wiki, disagree with something, and then demand that WE prove our decisions to YOU as if you have any sort of authority over this wiki, you come off as a very arrogant, uninformed, egotistical user. When I told you that adequate proof was provided at the time we made our decision, you should have accepted that and been done with it. A few lines above that, it tells you it is on their arsenal in the show itself. The proof was already there, you didn't want to accept it. So I gave you an alternative option - to look it up on google. If you don't want to provide counterproof for consideration, then watch what tree you're barking up. Our goal is to provide the information for the user, not to satisfy their demands. Yes, it is perfectly reasonable that this user request evidence that "Gorenger" is the romanization printed on the team's arsenal and on real-world merchandise. What you're asserting, admin, is that the claim that such is printed on their arsenal and on related merchandise is the evidence itself. I'm willing to buy that it is indeed the case that their arsenal and various merchandise features the romanization "Gorenger." But what this "arrogant, uninformed, egotistical" user is actually asking for is evidence that this claim is, indeed, true. The simple assertion that "Gorenger" appears written or printed that way in the show and on merchandise is most certainly not evidence of itself. I have looked at the Gorenger article proper and the article dealing with the team's arsenal in detail, and I do not see any picture from the show or of any merchandise that says "Gorenger" (or even "Goranger," for that matter). You have insisted to the user that "adequate proof" was presented when the decision was made on the current romanization, but what respectable wiki-style encyclopedia would not make any and all such evidence available to general users? You're basically telling a user that he is unreasonable for requesting evidence to support a claim made on the wiki and that the burden of proof is on him to disprove a claim lacking in evidentiary support. If this wiki's protocol for dealing with requests for complete and substantiated information is to call users "unreasonable, arrogant, and uninformed" and to tell them to go to Google to get the information they need, why have a wiki at all? In fact, going to Google instead of a wiki offering incomplete and unsubstantiated information run by disrespectful, condescending admin seems like an infinitely better choice, wouldn't you say? If adequate evidence exists for the "Gorenger" romanization, then, rather than shifting the burden of proof and being disrespectful to users, make this evidence available in the first place. You'd never have to deal with this problem again. Kamenger (talk) 02:49, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :You need to read the Style Guide. The proof is there, at Style Guide/Sentai Spellings. Since the Style Guide is basically our manual of style, and rules and regulations pages, all users are supposed to read it. You clearly have not. Not only that, but the reason no pictures of the arsenal are at Himitsu Sentai Gorenger is because arsenal lists have their own pages - in this case, Arsenal (Gorenger). That's where the pictures are. I admit, though, that some of them fail Style Guide/Image Guidelines and ought to be replaced. ::Let me just see if I understand what's happened so far: A user comes along and asks what evidence exists to justify the "Gorenger" romanization and was told that evidence was presented to administration that suggested "Gorenger" is how it is officially branded. The user in question obviously did not see this evidence anywhere on the articles for the franchise installment, the team itself, or the team's arsenal, and the user asked where this evidence was or otherwise that it be added to the Gorenger articles. Now, rather than tell this user what I've just been told, that the photographic evidence in question exists on the Style Guide, the way with which this user was dealt was to be called a number of derogatory things and to go do an image search on Google. My point stands: condescension and shifting the burden of evidence are not effective ways of dealing with user issues when it comes to the accuracy, completeness, and accessibility of information on a wiki. Even if the user had been rude, and I don't think he was at all, directing a user's search for information away from said wiki, especially when the admin knows that information to be available somewhere on this site, renders moot the wiki's very existence. If "Gorenger" was evidenced in the Style Guide, why was pointing the user that way not the very first thing done? And what benefit could possibly be had from dismissing the notion of integrating the evidence supporting what is, in the context of how "ranger" is typically rendered in the Super Sentai franchise, a rather aberrant romanization into the main articles that feature the title in question? Why is the issue of Gorenger's aberrant romanization not addressed anywhere in the main Gorenger articles, but is tucked away in a guide elsewhere on the wiki? And, finally, why, if this style guide is required reading for all users, the user asking questions about evidence for the official romanization immediately directed to Google rather than to the Style Guide? You can argue he ought to have gone there to begin with, sure, but sending him to Google instead is not going to get him to the Style Guide more quickly. Sending people looking for complete and accurate information away from the wiki is a good way to kill it, unless you're asking users to contribute research to the article. That's clearly not what was being asked of this user. But not only will that kill a wiki; treating users who ask about claims made on the wiki and suggesting ways evidence for these claims can be more effectively integrated into the articles like they're nothing but nuisances is an even more effective way of stifling discussion, cooperation, and contribution, the lifeblood of any wiki. Kamenger (talk) 20:52, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :::You seem to forget that we administrators have OUR policies to use on OUR wiki. If you do not like how we do things, you are welcome to start your own. If you are going to tell us how we need to do things here, I will start handing out blocks. Digifiend has directed you to what you need to read. This discussion is over. ::::Anyway, Kamenger, what gives you to right to give an opinion? According to your edit history, you haven't actually contributed to this wiki at all. You have three edits, all on this talk page. ::::Kamenger you idiot. ::::BringBackTheCommentsOnScaryLogosWiki! (talk) 08:29, September 25, 2014 (UTC) :Policy here is indeed unique among wikis in that users do not seem welcome to offer suggestions as to how to integrate information more effectively, lest they become subject to condescension and ban. Apparently, such discussion is not considered contribution, upon which the administration seems to have a monopoly. The simple suggestion to make especially interesting information more readily available to readers was met with childish defensiveness. The suggestion to rely on Google for complete and accurate Super Sentai information while avoiding this wiki has proven to be a good bit of advice. You're welcome to the last word or to delete everything I've said; I've done all any typical user can. Kamenger (talk) 23:20, December 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Hmm, the styles of these long blocks of text seem to match. You're Rockara, aren't you? Globally blocked by Wikia! Banhammer down for block evasion. :::Could also be another former member who has been perma-banned here no less than twice for trying to tell us how to do things around here. It would of been cool if america adapted Himitsu Sentai Gorenger in the 1970s and also it would of been cool if they adapted the other sentai shows in the 70s and 80s in America PinkPtera30 (talk) 23:08, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Himitsu Sentai Goranger movie reboot Hey, I just something. If Mighty Morphin Power Rangers is adapted from Super Sentai, how is it that TOEI never attempted to create a movie reboot about Hitmitsu Sentai Goranger, just like Kamen Rider The First and Saban's Power Rangers, because the they are toku shows that were adapted fron tv series to movie reboot adaption. I wanna know what would it be like if TOEI had reboot Himitsu Sentai Goranger and turned it into a movie reboot. I believed that the Himitsu Sentai Goranger movie could get a darker tone, just like Saban's Power Rangers while retaining some the light-heartedness of the original tv series. And had some elements taken from the manga, just like Kamen Rider The First, where they adapt elements from the manga to produce a Kamen Rider movie reboot.CommanderM3 (talk) 06:47, March 27, 2017 (UTC)